infinividfandomcom-20200214-history
Brief history
Here is a brief history of Tomzgames, written by Tomzgames. Starting when Tom first got onto YouTube. back before the Tomzgames channel existed. Over a year before it, Tom created a different YouTube channel in 2010 (no longer exists). He posted videos nearly every day and most of them were just plain stupid. in 2011 Tom wanted to create a gaming channel and created GameVideoPlanet, as video game planet was. Taken, not knowing how the new account system worked he attempted to use the same email to creat it and it worked because he misspelled it, the account has only 1 video and is currently abandoned. then a few days after that Tom created Tomzgames and continued to use his old channel Along side it, posting gaming videos mainly on the new channel and occasional gameplays on the old one when Tomzgames was first started all I had was a crummy PC and a cracked version of fraps, videos were like 6 Fps at the time and then a couple days later I got the dazzle to record Xbox gameplays, the dazzle sucked the being one though and was replaced a year later with the roxio game capture HD pro, which worked to an extent unless the screen goes black then everything messes up. Then in 2013 I got the avermedia game capture HD 2 to record Xbox and then my editing skills increased in 2014 and it kept getting better and better, especially when I began using music. Lets go back in time a bit to 2012, in late 2012 I played Minecraft and thought I found herobrines home,me and Mason made a video and it got insanely popular. In late 2014 a similar thing happened to just me, I saw herobrine himself. Back to 2013. late 2013 the old channel channel was shut down, sort of. The account still remained up but all the videos, comments, views, and everything was gone and still is today. While it was embarrassing it was massive memories for me and I do wish to get the videos back for nostalgias sake. Apparently if something is deleted off of YouTube it's gone permenantly but remember the saying, "once it's on the Internet it stays there forever" the old channel had almost 4x as many views as Tomzgames but it does have less subscribers and the numbers has decreased since the videos went down, it had many videos 2000+. There are now only a few videos on the channel unfortunately. back to the Tomzgames channel, in 2014 i created the gaming geek, it went well and so much happened that year, 2015 wasn't that good but Heavy Plays got very popular and still is it seems like every year I have a summer project and big video for more info on this go to Summer Projects 2013 I made my first montage 2014 I made a long 2 part dah montsge 2015 I made the vault which is a super epic mc skit 2016 I made Jack, a trilogy that later was compiled into 1 video the big videos however don't all exist anymore :*( 2010 my invader zim collection - video is gone but got like 20k views (revived as a Tbt) 2011 how to make a slushy - gone also and got like 40k views I believe 2012 herobrines home? - still exists and has about 35k views 2013 (quite early I might add) - just cause 2 xbox360 gameplay 3 - 100k views 2014 Herobrine sighting - got about 20k views and is quite new 2015 Heavy Plays whack your neighbour - 200k views as of right now 2016 Heavy plays whack the burglars - 40k